Scanning acoustic microscopes which operate at ultra-high frequencies (100-1000 MHz), permit the visualization of tissues on a microscopic scale similar to that provided by light nncroscopy, with the added benefit that the tissue sampie does not need to be biopsied. Potential clinical applications of acoustic microscopy include in situ imaging of cells on the skin, in the esophagus, in the colon, and in arteries. The goal of this project is to provide the practicing clinician with a tool to serve as an adjunct or replacement for physical biopsy procedures. Creare is working to complete the development of an innovative high speed, 200 MHz, scanning acoustic microscope for in situ imaging that employs a linear array of zinc oxide (ZnO) ultrasonic transducers which can be mounted in an endoscope, colonoscope, bronchoscope, laparoscope, or biopsy needle. Our Phase I results clearly demonstrate the feasibility of fabricating ultra high frequency ultrasonic transducer arrays. Creare fabricated 150 MHz transducer arrays, measured the acoustic performance of transducer elements, and performed the design of a prototype acoustic microscope for clinical use. During Phase II, Creare will package the array for use in important clinical applications and evaluate the utility of the device with extensive testing. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The proposed miniature scanning acoustic microscope will enable high resolution, in situ tissue characterization that we expect to serve as an adjunct to or replacement for tissue biopsy in performing pathological diagnosis. In addition, it has the potential to revolutionize the practice of nondestructive testing and evaluation for the semiconductor industry.